Grandline's creatures
by Andiamo
Summary: Dans ce monde si tu veux vivre, alors il faut te battre. Si tu veux te battre, alors tu dois être fort, mais n'est-ce pas compliqué ainsi ? A plusieurs, nous serons plus forts que n'importe qui, alors... Veux-tu rejoindre mon équipage et reconquérir cette liberté perdue ?
1. Prologue

_Prologue: __Grandline_

Je vais vous raconter une très ancienne histoire datant de temps immémoriaux, dans un monde inconnu des humains, sur des grandes terres sauvages et une mers plus grande encore qui couvrait les trois quarts de cette planète, vivaient librement de nombreuses créatures que les hommes considèrent maintenant comme imaginaires. Si ce monde n'était pas idéal, les créatures y vivaient relativement en paix.

Il y avait bien quelques guerres mais elles se soldaient généralement par quelques blessés et de grandes fêtes (pour ne pas dire beuveries) où tous se réconciliaient, parfois de nouveaux clans et de nouvelles alliances se produisaient. A ce moment ils partageaient les territoires, et il n'y avait plus de conflits avant de nombreuses générations.

Mais si les guerres y étaient rares, elle n'étaient néanmoins pas inexistantes, et quand une vraie guerre éclatait, autant vous dire qu'il ne faisait pas que jouer. L'exemple le plus connu à ce jour est celui de la Grande Guerre, qui eut lieu en l'an 500 et qui opposa les démons renards aux Léviathans ; celle ci causa des des milliers de morts jusqu'à la quasi extinction des deux espèces. Ces guerres terrifiantes ne se produisaient cependant qu'entre deux clans, ce qui évitaient les massacres et disparitions d'espèces.

Car si la plupart des clan guerriers, certains étaient plus sages que d'autres et tous possédaient un instinct d'auto-conservation et de préservation purement animale qui les empêchaient de se battre à grande échelle. Certains clans s'étaient même spécialisés dans la recherche et avaient produits des progrès scientifiques et technologiques qui n'avaient étés diffusés avec le commerce et les échanges. Ce monde était donc plus avancé qu'on pouvait le penser, même si ils n'était pas particulièrement avancé dans le niveau des armes (en effet ils avaient refusé d'employer des moyens déloyaux car la plupart étaient fiers) mais pour le reste ils étaient en bon chemin.

Ils possédaient aussi une culture, parfois très complexe. Leurs peuples qui étaient divisé en plusieurs clans, comme il est précisé ci-dessus, pouvaient être parfois très nombreux et posséder parfois des branches et des ramifications entremêlées et mélangées tellement de fois que ce peuple en était devenu très étendu et puissant, c'était le cas pour les sirènes par exemple. D'autres clans se réduisaient à quelques familles ou à un village, ce qui était le cas de la plupart des espèces comme les Baku, une espèce très rare.

La plupart des clans de petite taille étaient connus pour des spécialités et des qualités propres à leur clan, les démons renards étant ainsi connus pour leur nature belliqueuse leur art de l'escrime et la qualité exceptionnelle des lames produites dans leurs forges.

Ce monde était donc parfaitement équilibré et aurait pu évoluer bien plus, peut—être ce monde aurait-il évolué différemment, qui sait ...

Seulement, un jour des humains sont arrivés dans ce monde tranquille et en ont bouleversé l'ordre en désignant ce territoire comme le leur et ces créatures comme des monstres usurpateurs. Ils commencèrent à les exterminer malgré la résistance de tous les clans,ceux-ci ne s'étant pas associés par manque d'habitude et par fierté. Avec leurs armes à feu et leur armée bien organisée, les humains vainquirent rapidement les créatures qui vivaient ici, les réduisant en esclavage ou enfermant les plus puissants.

Effrayés par les armes à feu, les créatures se cachèrent et prirent l'habitude de camoufler en humain. Les autres indignés par ce traitement décidèrent de se rebeller et de prendre la mer pour défier l'autorité mondiale qui portait le nom de Marine. Quelques humains les rejoignirent et prirent la mer à leurs côtés, pour des raisons plus ou moins désintéressées.

Le premier d'entre eux était le diable en personne et réunit un grand équipage, harcelant la marine sans jamais se faire attraper, il conquérit le monde et toutes les richesses de ce monde, il fut déclaré Roi des Pirates.

Mais un jour l'homme fut capturé par l'armée humaine régulière et son équipage fut dissout mais personne n'oublia son nom ni ce qu'il avait fait pour toutes les créatures. Juste avant de mourir, il les encouragea à tous prendre la mer et à poursuivre son combat.A ne jamais abandonner et à tout faire pour retrouver leur liberté. A ses paroles et suite à son exécution , des centaines de créatures et autant d'humains prirent la mer à sa suite.

Son nom était Gold Roger, Roi des Pirates.


	2. premier compagnon

_Premier compagnon:__Le dernier démon renard_

_Le renard à neuf queues, ou kumiho (__구미호__, __九尾狐 __en hanja), est une créature qui apparaît dans les contes oraux et les légendes de la Corée. On le trouve également au Japon sous le nom de kyûbi no kitsune (__九尾の狐 __où plus simplement kyûbi), et en Chine sous le nom de jiu wei hu (__九尾狐__). A la différence des simples kitsune, qui sont parfois considérés comme bienveillants, le renard à neuf queues est toujours décrit comme maléfique._

Le garçon au chapeau de paille sourit.

-"C'est donc ici que tu es enfermé...Il abaissa son chapeau. Malheureusement pour ces types il semble que je soit arrivé un peu trop tard...Peu importe. A nous deux,démon."

Une respiration précipitée provenant du fond de la pièce résonna au fin fond du vieux temple oublié.

Le monstre s'était réveillé.

Un œil rouge brilla dans le noir et la chose commença à se redresser. Les chaînes se resserrèrent, entravant ses mouvements. Le monstre hurla de rage et, en tirant violemment sur ses liens, il faillit s'étrangler, se retrouvant pratiquement pendu avec ceux-ci. Prisonnier.

Il commença à se débattre violemment, tirant sur ses chaînes de toutes ses forces, nettement diminuées par des siècles d'enfermement en demi sommeil mais toujours vives. Cependant les liens ne firent que se resserrer et l'étrangler encore plus malgré tout ses efforts, le maintenant assis, les bras au dessus de la tête et la gorge découverte, en position de faiblesse.

S'approchant dangereusement d'un stade d'énervement rarement atteint auparavant, il frappa le mur de toutes forces et celui-ci tomba dans un bruit étourdissant accompagné par les cris de rage de la bête.

Depuis la porte d'entrée, le garçon entendit le mur tomber et sentant le sol trembler, il siffla :

-"Hé ben, ça va peut-être pas être aussi facile que je le pensais..."

A cette pensée, il rit doucement avec un de ces grands sourires dont il avait le secret. Tant mieux pensa-t-il, pour survivre tu dois être fort.

Il marqua ces paroles d'un pas en avant et monta l'escalier en passant sous les vieux torii qui semblaient pourtant dater d'hier, tant leur couleur rouge était toujours vive. Bien qu'à leur odeur il devina que ce n'était pas de la peinture.

Il poussa l'immense porte de bois doublée de métal rongé par la rouille, qui grinça et s'effondra sur ses gonds pourris.

L'ignorant, il continua son chemin, marchant dans le couloir couvert de poussière sans aucune trace de pas prouvant que personne n'était passé ici depuis bien longtemps. Il régnait dans le bâtiment une odeur de moisi et de pourriture presque insupportable et la poussière envahissait ses bronches et ses poumons rapidement, ce qui aurait tué n'importe quel humain.

Heureusement pour lui, le chapeau de paille n'était pas de cette catégorie de personne et, son corps évacuant naturellement la poussière, elle ne fit que le faire toussoter. Il continua donc son bonhomme de chemin tranquillement, ignorant les craquements du parquet en cour de décomposition.

Soudain, un morceau de planche céda sous son pied. Pas surpris pour deux sous, il le retira en riant:

-"Hé ben c'est sacrément abîmé par ici !" et il arracha une planche pour ponctuer ses paroles observant avec fascination les insectes qui y vivaient. Cependant, il la jeta bien vite au loin une fois qu'elle eut perdu tout intérêt pour lui et continua son chemin sans plus de prudence que précédemment.

L'odeur de pourriture saturait l'air ambiant et il y avait de plus en plus de sang sur le sol. Une horrible odeur de décomposition commençait à s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Le garçon fit la grimace et s'arrêta, cherchant du regard la source de l'odeur. Il la trouva vite bien vite : une énorme porte à double battant qui semblait dominer toute la salle.

Sur cette porte on pouvait voir un gigantesque cercle magique, très sûrement gravé dans la porte, et dont le tracé très complexe prouvait que ce qui avait été enfermé ici possédait un énorme potentiel de destruction et qu'on avait voulu l'empêcher de nuire à tout prix. Une fissure traversait le cercle de part et d'autre, brisant ainsi le sceau.

-"Wow, ça c'est du bon boulot !" observa le gamin en riant un peu bêtement.

Puis, envers et contre toutes les règles de prudence élémentaires, il poussa le battant de la porte qui s'écroula au même moment. Il cligna des yeux de surprise avant de se boucher le nez. L'odeur de décomposition devenu insupportable envahissait la pièce et empoisonnait l'air, lui donnant envie de vomir. Le sol était recouvert de cadavres tous égorgés et vidés de leur sang. Et dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, tout au fond, se trouvait une forme incertaine, vaguement humaine qui était enchaînée au sol et à un mur maintenant éventré.

Le brun s'approcha lentement de la chose, enjambant les corps sans vie des soldats, le souffle rauque de la créature envahissant ses oreilles et accompagnant ses pas.

Il s'arrêta devant la bête qui ne put que lever la tête, la bave coulant de sa bouche jusqu'à sa gorge.

Il grondait sourdement, ses lèvres retroussées en une grimace de colère et de haine, dévoilant des petits crocs de renard. Ses cheveux d'un vert étrange, sûrement dus à son ascendance démoniaque, surmontaient un visage bronzé.

En haut de son crâne pointait deux oreilles pointues de la couleur de sa chevelure et au bout d'un noir d'encre qui pivotaient pour entendre et définir l'origine de tous les bruits.

Derrière son dos ondulaient neuf longues queues de renard qui battaient furieusement le sol de la même couleur que ses oreilles. Ses mains, humaines, étaient calleuses mais étonnamment fine pour un escrimeur et terminées par de long ongle apparentés à des griffes.

Deux yeux rouges en fente le fixait avec toute la haine du monde et surveillaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

Le petit brun le regarda un instant admiratif :

-"Alors la légende est vraie... Tu es le seul survivant de ton clan... un renard à neuf queues démoniaque.. et un mâle qui plus est... "puis reprenant ses esprits il sourit et le regardant droit dans les yeux lui proposa:

-"Ça te dirait que je te fasse sortir d'ici ?"

Les yeux de la créature s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il cessa de gronder quelques secondes. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau et il parla d'une voix grave et profonde mais chaude et légèrement chantante :

-"Que gagnes-tu à m'aider ?"

-"Un nouveau compagnon."

Le kitsune faillit s'étouffer

-"Crois tu que je vais te suivre ? "fit-il d'une voix grondante.

-"Tu préfère rester ici avec tes souvenirs, et oublier tes rêves ?"

Un flash passa devant ses yeux .Une fillette souriante aux cheveux ébènes le visage recouverte de sang.

-"Kuina... "gémit-il ses yeux s'étrécissant de plus en plus et une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

-"Je t'offre un avenir sans ces cauchemars qui hantent tes songes."

-"C'est impossible,ces chaînes sont ma punition... elle ne se déferont pas..."

-"C'est possible. Je t'offre cette liberté."

-"Vraiment ?" souffla le kitsune, incrédule.

Le garçon sourit:

-"Évidemment, je ne mentirait pas à un compagnon ! Alors, marché conclu ?"

Le renard leva un visage plein d'espoir vers le garçon et affirma d'une voix ferme:

-"Je te suivrais."

-"J'ai donc trouvé mon premier compagnon."

Il se pencha en avant et mordis le cou de son nouveau second. Le sang coula de la blessure, faisant grimacer de douleur le renard, mais il ne protesta pas après tout, il avait accepté de le suivre. Le sang commença à former un symbole flou qui devenait de plus en plus net. Au bout de quelques secondes le sang cessa de couler et formait une tête de mort surmontée d'un chapeau de paille.

-"Tu es à moi maintenant !"rit l'adolescent

Au même moment les chaînes tombèrent en morceau et le renard pu enfin se lever. Il vacilla un instant avant de retrouver sa stabilité.Son kimono noir était à moitié couvert de sang et il était pieds nus mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait bien.

-"Au fait moi je m'appelle Luffy, et toi ?"

-"Moi ? Je ne sais plus... Cela fait tellement longtemps... Je ne sais même plus si j'ai eu un prénom un jour..." Disant cela, il prit sa tête dans ses mains avec un grognement de honte et de colère mêlées.

-"C'est pathétique... Je ne connais même pas mon propre nom..."

-"Et pourtant tu dois en avoir un."

-"Mais je n'arrive pas à..."

Le garçon au chapeau de paille l'interrompit et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-"Souviens-toi." ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme eu un moment d'hésitation avant de murmurer:

-"... Zoro... Zoro, je m'appelle Zoro."

-"Zoro ? C'est un beau nom. Bienvenue dans l'équipage du prochain roi des pirates !" déclara le capitaine, souriant.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Zoro sourit.


End file.
